the tardis' thief
by SubjectC
Summary: after getting stuck in a parallel universe, the 10th doctor and donna noble must find a way back home. sly has gotten in trouble with a cardiff mob boss, and must escape and revenge... somehow
1. Chapter 1

The tardis' thief

"Now, Donna! Get that lever!" the doctor shouted, hurrying around the tardis' console. "Which one?" Donna called back, scrambling around the console. "That one!" the doctor replied. They were going to the planet Bashtiva, the beautiful garden planet with flowers as big as trees. The doctor flipped one last switch and the console room shook as hard as ever. The familiar whirring noise broke as the Tardis landed. The doctor exited to look around "this doesn't look like bashtiva, it looks like modern London. " the doctor looked around, seeing lots of animals walking like humans, wearing clothes and chatting on cellphones. "Doctor, what did you say about London…" donna stopped dead in her tracks, half way out of the tardis, "doctor, you have a TAIL!" donna's face froze, fright in her eyes. " oi! A lot of timelords end up born with tails, weeell, only the lucky ones weeell, my mum never wanted her's cut off…" the doctor trailed off in his sentence looking behind him to see a furry tail behind him. Doctor stopped and wondered how it was even possible, in fact he thought it was IMPOSSIBLE. He then remembered rule one: the doctor lies. " well then, touché miss noble." The doctor said with a smug smirk on his face.

Sly was running around Cardiff trying not to be seen, which is quite easy for him, although he had to knock a guard out around the last street corner. He had one mission, to steal the diamond encrusted gold goblet, which was unfortunately owned by Cardiff's worst mob boss, Tyson. His records had shown he had broken into torchwood several times, and wanted because he supposedly stole the big diamond right from under the queen's nose. The goblet was going to be a surprise gift for Carmelita, but it's very hard to surprise her. He was just about there when one angry looking bull dog caught him "hello there, I was just walking along then lost my way. So I'm just going to turn around and walk away." Sly turned around to see another bull dog, even more threatening than the one that's now behind him. "You're coming with us, whether you like it or not." the first dog said grabbing sly's arm. On the way to Tyson's lair, they passed by a blue police box with two people talking. When they got there Tyson greeted sly "hello, I hear that you are out for my goblet"

"what do you mean touché?" now Donna was frightened, after all she has been through, cybermen, deleks, the weeping angels. Nothing like the fear she is feeling right now. "let's just say that Donna, do you like collies?" the doctor asked, "yea, why?" donna was now confused. "I would look in a mirror" the doctor chuckled, the way donna looked was a little bit funny. Donna pulled out her pocket mirror, she had the face of a red collie, one that she didn't like very much " well you should see yourself, doctor." The doctor grabbed donna's mirror and examined himself, " how is this possible?" he said running into the tardis " it's as if… this is what I feared, we have broken into another dimension!" he studied the computer screen, he remembered the last time another dimension was traveled from, the cybermen broke out of their dimension and into his. The more dimension jumping that happened from the respective dimension made the latter heat up more and more. The doctor came out of the tardis, just before seeing a raccoon in a grey-green van pass by. Donna was concerned, " is it bad, a different dimension?" the doctor just nodded his wolf-y head. The doctor ran off, trying to find out when in this alternate dimension the year was. He checked a newspaper stand, year2011, which was a good sign that this place kept up with his original time, not that he was bound to the time stream. " hello, why are you concerned with the year?" the newspaper vendor asked, " um, sometimes I forget what year it is, oh and I'm john smith. Any problem?" he held up his psychic paper, which to the vendor, read that he was an agent of the queen " no, you must be wrapped up in your work…" the doctor turned around to see a police women with a very odd looking gun, " I'm so sorry, can you point your gun away? I hate guns in my face." " no chance, who are you? I don't like wise guys" the police women said, just getting closer to the doctor's face, the doctor was now un-amused " I'm the doctor, and please get that THING out of my face." " doctor who?" " just 'the doctor'" the doctor replied, knowing what she would say next, " the doctor?" "HELLO!" the doctor waved at her as if she hadn't met him yet. The police woman just stared at him as if he was crazy, "you're coming with me…" "whoa whoa whoa, one thing, who are you?" his questioning of her name made her chuckle" my name is Carmelita, Carmelita montaya fox"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: timelords trouble  
The doctor has been 20 minutes since he left, where is he? Thought donna. She was not used to this new body, she never thought of being a dog before. She was thinking of going into the tardis kitchen and make something to get all this off her mind. She has seen so many things with the doctor, the vashta Nerada, the cybermen, racnoss, but he has not come back. She thought, she decided to go find him. The first place to look would be a newspaper stand, first thing the doctor would look at is a newspaper. Meanwhile… "first, who are you?" Carmelita asked "like I said at the newspaper stand, I'm the doctor" the doctor was a little confused, "I know, there is tape recording every sentence we say, for police-y reasons." Now with that in mind the doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and buzzed the tape recorder off. "ok miss Carmelita fox, what do you want to know?" "who are you really? Where are you from? And why were you asking for the year?" the doctor was hesitant at first "my name is a secret, I am a alien called a timelord, I'm from the planet galifrey from the constellation of basterboris. It's in an alternate dimension from yours where everyone are humans, and the year thing is because some dimensions have different time periods. " Carmelita was very unbelieving of this and so makes it known. "so you say you're from an alternate dimension? I don't believe it, you're also a alien? Who would believe that? It looks like you're a wolf to me." The doctor shows his alien identity by telepathically reading Carmelita's mind. She is thinking of drinking a glass of victory wine while a raccoon is chained to a prison wall. "Whoa, you are an alien! What other things can you do?" Instead of telling Carmelita his other timelord abilities he just says for her to follow him.

Sly was sitting on the concrete floor of Tyson's underground prison, which was dark, wet, and foul. He was just sitting there twirling his thumbs when one of Tyson's bull guards barged in and yelled at him, " get up! Your coming with me"  
Well, I hope I can escape soon… thought sly, who was now bound in handcuffs, with a chain being held by the bull, "so, where you taking me? The treasury? I need something from there."  
"Nice try, but Tyson wants your presence."  
"oh really. Does he have my gob-"  
A door opened," no, I don't have mygoblet. It is safe. On the other hand, you aren't."


End file.
